The King of the Jungle
by PrincessAnime08
Summary: AU Blamed for the death of his royal father Simba and his best friend Niara are forced to flee where they are found by a leopardess and taken to jungle where they form a new pride with a group of rogue lionesses, but when the past comes back will they return to face what they've tried to forget?
1. The New Arrival

**The King of the Jungle**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King except for my own Ocs and Niara belongs to Nova Lioness**_

Chapter 1 The New Arrival

In the plains of the African Savannah a lone caramel lioness was walking with her paw steps heavy with sadness her name was Haya, she was coming back from visiting the Pride-lands resident shaman Rafiki over her difficulty in baring cubs. Haya had experienced multiple miscarriages, after being examined by the mandril, he confirmed her worst fears that her body wasn't strong enough to carry a cub to term. After hearing that she could never have a cub the lioness broke down, she had so wanted a cub of her own to love and nurture especially after seeing her pride sisters and their cubs. After she calmed down and some words of condolences from Rafiki, she left to go back home.

Haya after leaving Rafiki decided to take her time going back to Pride Rock, she wasn't ready to tell her pride sisters about how she could never have a cub of her own. Haya hoped the long walk would calm her down, but she still had a heavy heart as she thought about the last cub she had miscarried a little lioness that would never see the light of day.

'Why can't I have cubs?' Haya thought sadly. 'Why are the Great Kings punishing me?

Haya had always thought of herself as a good lioness: she always helped out on the hunts, cub sat, watched the lair when asked, and never took more than her share of food. So why was it that she was being cursed to miscarry? As Haya was plagued with sadness, she couldn't help but feel jealousy towards her pride sisters who had cubs: Sarabi, Sarafina, Afua, and even Gasira had a cub! Haya had nothing against Gasira, but she couldn't believe Gasira of all lionesses would be a mother. Gasira was the type of lioness who enjoyed hunting more than she did cub sitting, she remembered when Gasira had come to the group telling them that she was feeling something missing from her life and she felt that it was time to have a cub. She and the other lionesses were surprised by Gasira's decision they all knew she had a short temper and wonder how she would deal with a cub's neediness, but they supported her decision to have a cub though Haya had her doubts about Gasira being able to care for a cub. Gasira then left the pride to search for a rogue, Gasira had been gone for a week at the same time Afua had also gone into her heat though she had approached Sarabi for permission in mating Mufasa, which the queen granted allowing Afua to approach the king for mating. Haya than remembered happy look Afua had when it was confirmed that she was going to have a cub, it was the same for Gasira when her own pregnancy was confirmed. Four months later Afua and Gasira gave birth and each produced a single female cub, Afua had named her cub Fauziya and Gasira named hers Adla. To Haya  
it was strange to see Gasira being patient and loving, but she supposed having a cub did change a lioness. Her mother had always said that there's no greater bond than that of a lioness and her cub, seeing them with their cubs had spurred her into trying for her own, and each time ended in failure leading her to find out about her misfortune.

Haya was deep in her thoughts when she suddenly picked up a scent. 'A lioness with a female cub.' Haya thought as she sniffed the air catching something else. 'She's injured.'

Haya followed the scent til she found the lioness, she saw that the lioness had dirty blonde fur and was skinny as a stick and covered in bite wounds and scratches. 'She won't live long with those injuries along with her poor body state.'

Haya then noticed a small white bundle of fur curled up into the lioness' chest, it was a little she-cub that was no older than three months old.

'Poor baby, she still needs her mother's milk.' The caramel lioness was deep in thought that she never noticed dazed honey brown eyes looking up at her til a soft strained voice spoke.

"W-who are you?"

Haya looked at the lioness surprised that she was conscious considering her poor condition.

"My name's Haya, and your in the Pride-lands." The caramel lioness answered. "What is your name?"

"T-the Pride-lands?" The blonde furred said in disbelief but sounded relieved all the same. "Oh thank The Great Kings above. My name is Najma."

The lioness now named Najma looked at Haya with now desperate and pleading eyes. "Please take my cub and raise her!"

Haya was taken aback by Najma's plea, though she desperately wanted a cub of her own she didn't feel right taking the cub from her especially not when she could still save the mother.

"No, just hold on Najma I'll go and get my pride's healer, he can perform miracles and surely he'll save you." Haya said optimistically.

Najma shook her sadly, she knew her time was drawing to an end, her injuries were very serious and she was starving, she had no strength left to pull through the only thing that had kept her going was her cub. To pass her over to another lioness before she left, and now here was a lioness who could provide a better life than she ever could.

"No I won't survive my injuries, they are infected, and even if did my milk is dried up I won't be able to feed her. I couldn't live with myself if she died and I lived before finding a pride to take us in, so please take my cub and save her instead."

Haya hesitated for a moment before agreeing. "Alright I'll take her, what's her name?"

"Niara." Najma answered as she nuzzled her cub for the last time. "Goodbye Niara, mommy loves you very much." She whispered before her head dropped and her chest stopped rising.

Haya bowed her head in sadness and offered the deceased lioness a small prayer. The caramel lioness picked the cub up by the scruff and removed her from her mother. The cub stirred and woke up when she felt the loss of her mother's warmth. Niara woke up and felt herself being removed from her mother's warm chest, gold eyes widen and Niara started struggling forcing the strange lioness to put her down, once she was on the ground the little white lioness cub ran back to mother's side yelling and nudging her. Haya felt her heartbreak hearing the little lioness' frantic cries for her mother to wake up. Haya got closer to the lioness and the little lioness cub upon seeing Haya come closer curled up fearfully into the smallest ball she could.

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you." She said soothingly.

"W-who you? And why won't my mommy wake up?" Niara asked frantically.

"Sweetie my name's Haya, and your mom's gone to join the Great Kings." Haya explained.

Niara began crying inconsolably on her mother's body. Haya decided to let the little cub cry, it was better for the cub to let it all out. Once Niara's cries had subsided into whimpers, she looked up at Haya with tear-filled eyes and asked. "What's gonna happen to me now?"

Haya got down to the cub's level and told her, "Sweetheart, before your mom died she asked me to take care of you, and we won't be alone I have a pride and there are two other cubs your age to play with." Niara nodded slowly wiping her tears away with her paw before leaving her mother's body and going over to Haya. Haya licked the top of Niara's head soothingly before going over to Najma's body, the caramel lioness began digging a grave for the blonde furred lioness it was the least she could for her. Once the grave had been dug Haya gently placed Najma in and began covering the hole, when the hole had been covered Niara came up to say her final goodbye to her mother. "Goodbye mommy I'll miss you."

Haya then picked Niara up by the scruff and resumed her trek back to Pride Rock. It was evening when Haya returned back home, that meant that the hunting party would already be back with the pride's dinner. Niara's eyes went wide at the size of the pride's home and as Haya walked up the gigantic rock structure, her little nose caught the scent of other lionesses and cubs as well as the scent of a male, she was starting to feel intimidated as far as she could remember it had always been her mother and her, their last encounter with a rogue lion ended badly. Haya noticed that the little white cub was becoming nervous, so she purred softly to the frightened she-cub, and it worked Niara wasn't as nervous to meet the rest of the pride. Walking into den Haya noticed that the entire pride was home, the lioness was immediately greeted by her cousin Faizah a sleek and slender lioness with a caramel coat and jade green eyes.

"Haya, you're back!" Faizah exclaimed gaining the attention of the rest of the pride who had been watching the cubs wrestle playfully with Adla and Fauziya.

Haya put Niara down in between her paws, as Faizah came over and headbutted her in greeting before questioning her. "Where have you been? How did it go with Rafiki?" Faizah was about to continue her questions when she notices a little white ball of fur hiding behind Haya's paws.

"Oh, and who's this little one?" Faizah cooed to the little cub.

The entire pride looked at the white cub and then at Haya with curiosity in their eyes.

"This is Niara." Haya answered, gently pushing Niara out with her paw.

"Where did you find her?" asked Sarabi a dark beige lioness with orange eyes and light beige colored paws.

"I found her alongside her mother in our lands when I was coming back from Rafiki's tree." Haya explained.

"Well where is the cub's mother?" asked Gasira a tan furred lioness with blue eyes and black rimmed ears.

"Well, she didn't make it." Haya answered with a look that said she didn't want to continue talking about how the cub made it into her care.

"Well, what matters now is that the cub was saved." Mufasa a large brawny male will a full red mane golden brown fur and reddish brown eyes stated. The pride nodded in agreement.

"I trust you gave Niara's mother a proper burial?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes my king, she's been given a proper burial." The caramel lioness answered before turning to the two lionesses in the pride who had young cubs nursing.

"Sarabi, Sarafina I was wondering if either of you would be willing to nurse Niara?" Haya asked. "I'm sure she's pretty hungry and I have no milk to give..." Haya trailed off looking at Sarabi and Sarafina pleadingly.

Sarabi and Sarafina were two of the nicest lionesses, but there was no guarantee they'd be willing to nurse a cub that wasn't their own.

"Of course we'll nurse the little one." answered Sarafina a cream colored lioness with teal eyes

"Yes we'll take turns nursing her." Sarabi added.

At that moment Sarabi's and Sarafina's cubs came up wondering what the adults were talking about, alongside them was Adla a pale tan lioness with white tipped paws, light blue eyes, and black rimmed ears, and Fauziya a slender lioness with a pale sand colored coat and bright green eyes. The two youngest cubs rubbed themselves against their mothers' legs, before take notice of the little lioness cub sitting in between Haya's paws.

"Mommy who's this?" asked Nala, a creamed colored lioness with blue eyes who was Sarafina's daughter.

"This is Niara, Haya's adoptive daughter." Sarafina explained. "That means Haya will be taking care of her instead of her mother" Sarafina explained further seeing the cubs confusion."

"Oh well where's her mommy?" Nala asked curiously.

"Well her mother has gone to join the Great Kings." Sarafina explained gently.

Both cubs had their mouths in an 'O' shape, it was than that Sarabi and Mufasa's young son Simba a golden brown male approached the little lioness.

"Hi, I'm Simba, what's your name?" Simba chirped.

"I-I'm Niara." she said shyly.

"I'm Nala." The cream colored cub chirped.

"Wanna play?" Simba asked before going over to Adla and playfully swatting the lioness' tail, who in return growled playfully at him and swatted him right back with her tail.

"Yeah lets play!" Nala exclaimed going over to Fauziya to play around with her tail, trying to pinning it.

Niara looked a little hesitant to go over to the playing cubs, but being a three month old she immediately got over any reservations she had about playing.

"Well we leave the little ones to play awhile before we give them their dinner and put them down for the night." Sarabi said. "We saved you some Zebra meat."

Haya was grateful, the emotional stress of finding out she couldn't have cubs, and adopting one had left her very hungry. As she ate Haya watched as Niara went over to Simba and began to wrestle with him on occasion they'd try to pin Adla who would pin them lightly with one paw. Watching the little three month old wrestle around, Haya began to have her doubts about being able to raise Najma's little daughter.

'How am I suppose to raise a cub when I can barely bring one to term!' Haya thought anxiously. 'I can't even feed the cub myself!'

"Something troubling you?" asked Imani a heavily built lioness with a dark brown coat, dark gold eyes, and the beginnings of a graying muzzle.

"Huh?" Haya said pulled from her worrying thoughts.

"I said something troubling you?" Imani repeated raising an eyebrow in curiosity and amusement.

"Oh Imani its just this whole motherhood thing." Haya responded watching Simba and Niara swat at Adla's tail only to be swatted back by said appendage.

"Well come talk to the others, they have experience being mothers, well except Faizah." Imani said leading her to the other lionesses, after all Mufasa was watching the cubs, she looked over to see her king allowing the cubs to try and pin his tail or to climb over his mane, giving Adla and Fauziya a break. The two lionesses joined the group of lionesses who were talking in the group was Sarabi, Sarafina, Gasira, Faizah, Afua a heavily built lioness with a sand colored coat, and apple green eyes, Hadhi a heavily built lioness with a tawny coat, the beginnings of a graying muzzle, brown eyes, and Ghalyela a slender lioness with a light beige coat, the beginnings of a graying muzzle and brown eyes.

"Ah Haya how nice of you to join us." Afua said. "So how did it go with Rafiki?"

"That's right you never told us about what he said over your multiple miscarriages." Gasira said with her usual straight to the point attitude."

"Gasira!" Ghalyela chided. "We shouldn't be sticking out noses into her business Haya will tell us when she's ready."

"C'mon Ghalyela, I'm just askin' because its worrying to see her go through those miscarriages every time." Gasira defended, the other lionesses nodded in agreement looking at Haya expectantly.

Eventually Ghalyela shook her head in resignation, she would've preferred to have Haya tell them in her own time, but she looked at the caramel lioness wondering what Rafiki's examination revealed.

Haya shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "Well i-it seems like I can't ever carry cubs to term." Haya said as quickly as possible before she lost her nerve. "My body isn't strong enough to support a cub to term."

The other lionesses looked at Haya with a mixture of sympathy and sadness, Faizah nuzzled her cousin in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Haya, you didn't have to tell us if you weren't ready." Hadhi said.

"No, its alright Rafiki said I shouldn't keep it bottled up, or it'll destroy me."

"And Rafiki's right dear, its not healthy to keep that kind of news bottled up it has a way of turning you for the worst." Imani said wisely she had seen quite a few lionesses in Haya's situation who turned bitter or had succumb to depression, so it was better for Haya to talk it out than become a bitter or depressed lioness.

"So how'd you find the little one over there?" Hadhi asked gesturing to the newest member of the pride.

"Well I was coming back from Rafiki's and I decided to take a long walk to clear my head, when I caught the scent of a strange lioness and her cub. When I found her she was injured and very thin, with her was the cub and the lioness told me her name was Najma and that she wanted me to adopt her before she left this world." Haya explained pausing for a moment before continuing. "I tried to convince her to hold on long enough for me to get Rafiki, but she said no pleaded for me to take her cub saying she couldn't provide for her, finally I accepted and she passed away."

All the lionesses were saddened and felt their hearts go out to the little cub, but they all could agree that Haya had done the right thing.

"Maybe, you miscarrying wasn't such a bad thing after all." Gasira said.

"Gasira, that's a terrible thing to say!" Sarabi reprimanded while Haya looked uncomfortable.

"What? Think about it if Haya hadn't miscarried there wouldn't have been any reason for her to see Rafiki or take a walk, therefore she wouldn't have found Niara until the vultures have had their fill."

The lionesses had to admit while it had been crudely word Gasira did have a point, if Haya hadn't miscarried Niara wouldn't be here, she would've been prey for some predator. Haya did have to agree that while miscarrying had been heartbreaking, if it hadn't happened her new adoptive cub wouldn't be here.

"Now no more talk about that, Haya has some motherly fears she needs to have resolved." Imani said.

"Well go on dear."

Haya took in a deep breathe before exhaling slowly. "Well I'm worried that I won't do a good job raising her, that her mother's sacrifice will be in vain. I guess I', afraid of failing."

The lionesses all shared a look, before smiling at Haya.

"Well that's alright Haya every mother has those same doubts, when they have their first cub." Ghalyela reassured.

The lionesses with cubs nodded in agreement.

"I remember when I had Adla she was such a tiny thing, that I was afraid to touch her out of fear that I'd crush her, but as time went by and she got bigger I got more comfortable holding her and carrying her in my mouth." Gasira recounted.

The other lionesses nodded in agreement recalling how tiny their cubs had been. Haya felt a spark of jealousy go through her at the thought of knowing she wouldn't be able to experience having her cubs so tiny or hear them mew cutely at her if they wanted something, but a large part of her felt grateful that she would be able to experience motherhood, maybe not in the way she had always imagined, but she had a little orphaned cub who depended on her and she would raise her to the best of her ability. Haya listened to her pride sisters as they talk about how you had to keep a close and watchful eye on them otherwise they'd get into mischief or how some cubs didn't like their bath times. It wasn't long before Mufasa brought the cubs over for their evening meals. Simba and Nala ran over to their mothers to get their fill of milk, Niara went over to Haya ready to nurse from the lioness, she had forgotten her hunger in playing with her playmates, she had never had other cubs to play with in her earliest childhood memories, but now she was really hungry. Niara looked at Haya expecting the lioness to present her teats so that she could nurse, but the caramel lioness just laid on her stomach.

"Go to where Simba is his mom is going to give you milk since I have none."

The little white lioness nodded, before going to where Simba was nursing from a dark beige lioness, she walked over to the older lioness shyly unsure of how to approach. Sarabi smiled softly at the white cub inviting her to come nurse. Niara took the invitation and latched onto a teat and began to nurse greedily from Sarabi, who watched the cub in sympathy as she hungrily drank her milk. Once the cubs had their fill of milk Haya came and took Niara to her sleeping spot and Sarabi went to the plateau to sleep next to her mate. Haya watched the others settle down for the night, before settling her gaze on Sarabi and Sarafina who were giving their little one's a bath Nala was clearly enjoying her bath while Simba squirmed restlessly in Sarabi's paws. Haya looked at her new little one who was settled in between her paws and began bathing her making sure to get all the dirt out of Niara's white fur, when she was done she noticed Niara had fallen asleep, smiling Haya gently wraps her paws around the cub's body and rests her head over the cub's body closing her eyes to go to sleep thinking:

'Is this how it feels like to be mother? If its I never want to stop feeling like this.'

_To be contd__..._

_**Name Translations:**_

_**Girls**_

**_Adla- Justice  
Afua- Mercy, Protection  
Faizah- Successful, Victorious  
Fauziya- Victorious  
Gasira- Brave  
Ghalyela- Valuable  
Hadhi- Honor  
Haya- Alive  
Imani- Faith, Belief  
Najma- Star  
Nala- Gift  
Niara- One with high purpose  
__Sarabi- Mirage, Illusion_**

_**Sarafina- Burning One, Fiery One**_

**_Boys  
_**_**Mufasa- King  
Rafiki- Friend  
Simba- Lion**_


	2. Scar

**The King of the Jungle**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King except for my **__**own**__** Ocs and Niara belongs to Nova **__**Lioness  
**_**NOTICE: **TO ALL FLAMERS YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FLAMES AND SHOVE 'EM DOWN YOUR OWN THROATS! I WON'T BE LEAVING FANFICTION EVER! ALL YOUR REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED AND IGNORED YOU AREN'T GOING TO CHASE ME OR NOVA LIONESS AWAY FROM FANFICTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 2 Scar

It had been a week since Niara's arrival in the pride, and she had become a beloved member of the pride the lionesses were glad to have another cub to keep their pride going strong, the two existing cubs were excited to have another playmate their age. Niara enjoyed living with pride the lionesses were all nice and so was the king. Haya was especially happy to have a cub to mother, having Niara fulfilled Haya's maternal instinct.

Today the white lioness cub was being watched by Hadhi and Imani, both Adla and Fauziya were beginning their training to become future huntresses with Ghalyela and Haya overseeing their training, and the rest were out hunting. The three month old cubs were wrestling on top of their sitters.

"Careful you three." Hadhi scolded gently when the cubs got too rough and used their claws.

"Sorry." The cubs quickly apologized before resuming their game with the occasional gentle scolding reminding them not to be too rough. A loud roar announced the return of the hunting party who were accompanied by the two future huntresses.

"Mommy!" Simba and Nala cried out as they ran to their mothers and rubbed their heads against their mothers' legs who nuzzled and licked the tops of their heads. Niara ran over to Haya calling her by her name instead of mommy like the other two cubs.

Haya felt a small bit of a sadness over not being called mommy or any other variation of the name, but Niara knew Haya wasn't her biological mother, so she couldn't call the caramel lioness mommy. Haya knew that someday maybe Niara would call her mom, but for now she would enjoy raising the cub as her own. Haya enjoyed the feeling of the cub rubbing her small body against one of her legs. The hunting party brought back three antelopes for their dinner.

"Hello my little one. Did you have fun?" Haya asked amused seeing Niara's dirty fur.

"Yes." The white cub squealed.

Haya chuckled licking the top of her head. "I'm glad you had fun, but it looks like you'll be needing a bath."

Haya was unsure as to how one little cub could get so dirty and with the little lioness' white fur the dirt was more noticeable. The lionesses began eating one of the three antelopes they had hunted while the cubs played around their mothers, once the lionesses ate their fill leaving enough for their King and his brother they began to nurse their cubs or groom themselves. Haya patiently awaits for her adoptive cub to finish nursing, so that she can give her a bath, today Niara was nursing from Sarafina, once she was done getting her fill of milk, she went over to her adoptive mother paw's as Haya began licking the top of Niara's head making sure to get all the dirt off, before moving onto her ears, and then her backside causing Niara to purr in content when there was a sudden squeal of "Daddy!"

Haya looked up from bathing Niara to see Mufasa along with his brother Scar returning from finishing their patrols.

Scar was a lanky reddish-brown lion with a black mane, yellow-green, a black triangle shaped nose, a long muzzle with a white beard goatee, white paws, tufts of black fur on his arms, and a scar over his eye.

The lionesses watch as Simba rubs himself against Mufasa's forelegs causing the lion to chuckle, before nuzzling his young son and lovingly nuzzle his Queen. Niara looked curiously at the black maned lion who arrived with the King, in her entire time living with her new pride, she had never seen him before.

"Niara what is it?" Haya asked before rolling Niara onto her back so she could wash her belly.

"Who that?"

"That is King Mufasa's brother Scar." Haya answered.

"Scar?"

"Its not his real name, his real name is Taka, but he changed it." Haya explained.

"Why?" Niara asked with curiosity.

"Well..." The caramel lioness paused carefully trying to figure how to word what happened to Scar without revealing too much of the lion's past. "Its just something he decided, now no more talk of this you need to finish your bath." Haya said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Niara huffed reluctantly dropping the subject, she wanted to know who that lion was and why she hadn't seen him around before. Haya was glad that Niara had let the questions drop Scar's past was not a friendly one, despite the lion having a loving family and a few friends he turned sour and bitter when Ahadi began grooming Mufasa to be King then there was the incident with the Water Buffalo that resulted in him getting hurt and changing his name. The caramel lioness looked up from the bath session to see Scar push Simba away when the cub tried to rub up against him in affection Haya frowned at Scar's dismissive nature towards the young prince. Haya and the others know that Mufasa and Sarabi are worried about Scar's attitude towards Simba, it was almost like he was jealous of Simba for being next in line for the throne. Personally Haya thought it was childish of Scar to be jealous of a cub who had no fault in being born a Prince. Haya watched as Scar finished his half of the meal and then take one of the antelopes that the lionesses had caught and begin leaving Pride Rock. Haya's frown grew deeper as she watched Scar leave it was no secret where he was going: The Elephant Graveyard the place where the hyenas lived. The lionesses didn't appreciate some of their kills go to hyenas, but Mufasa reluctantly agreed a portion of the kills could be given to the hyenas as long as Scar kept them out of the Pride-Lands. Haya didn't know what self-respecting lion would want to associate with hyenas, it just didn't make any sense.

"My toes!" Niara demand childishly holding her hind up in Haya's face wiggling her toes.

Haya was jarred from her thoughts by Niara childishly demanding her toes by cleaned. The caramel lioness shook her head clear she had better things to worry about than Scar and began cleaning Niara's toes removing the dirt, as well as causing her to let out a squealing laughter. Once Niara was bathed, Haya could see just how tired Niara was, so she picked her cub up and took her into the cave to sleep. The other lionesses followed her and began settling into their spots around the royal plateau, the lionesses didn't bother waiting up for Scar seeing as the lion came and went as he pleased. In the end Mufasa was the only one left waiting up for his brother to return, but eventually he concedes and comes into the den settling beside his Queen and son.

Its early morning when Niara wakes up the sun is almost high in the sky, Niara carefully gets out of Haya's paws she hasn't forgotten about Scar and wants to find out more about him. Niara carefully walked around the sleeping forms of the other lionesses before getting out of the den. Looking around Niara makes her way to the back caves Haya said were there, reaching the back caves Niara couldn't see anyone in there. Did Scar not live there? As Niara turns to leave the cave she bumps into something soft and firm looking up Niara saw a reddish-brown furred paw with claws extended looking up further Niara saw a pair of yellow-green eyes staring down at her coldly.

In the main den a caramel lioness was begin to stir. Haya let out a yawn showing off her fangs, blinking the sleep from her eyes Haya immediately notices that there isn't a warm body pressed against her chest. Startled Haya quickly jumps to her paws and looks around the den frantically.

"Niara!"

Quickly Haya makes her way out of the den to search for her adoptive cub. Haya scented the air for Niara, finding the cub's scent she quickly makes her way to the back caves.

"Now what's a little cub like you doing out here?" Scar whispered dangerously.

Niara curled up into a ball trying to make herself look as small as possible, she hasn't felt so frightened since that time her mother had hidden her and a rogue had come upon her trying to make her his dinner.

"A little cub like you shouldn't be sticking their nose where it doesn't belong." Scar hissed stalking toward Niara, just as he was on top of her a voice called "Niara!"

Niara and Scar saw Haya come into the cave. Niara upon seeing Haya ran straight to her and hid behind her paws.

"Is this your cub Haya?" Scar questioned.

"Yes she is, and I'll be taking her now." Haya said nudging Niara toward the entrance.

"You should keep a better eye on her, after all accidents happen."

Haya rounded on him. "Are you threatening my cub?" She growled lowly unsheathing her claws.

"Not at all, just offering a mere word of cautionary advice." Scar smoothly replied unperturbed by the lioness' anger.

Haya didn't dignify Scar with a response and decided to lead Niara out of Scar's cave. Once outside and far enough away, Haya stopped and dropped down to the white cub's level.

"Stay away from that lion, he hasn't been right for along time."

Niara didn't need to be told twice, she didn't like Scar now having seen him up close, she felt like he was dark. Nodding her head, Haya takes Niara back to the main den to forget about the run-in with Scar.

_To be contd.._

_**Name Translations**_

_**Boys**_

_**Ahadi- Promise  
Taka- Future, Wish, Garbage, Filth **_


End file.
